peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Mine (Kairi version)
Back at Hangman's Tree, Kaa, Baba Looey, and the Lost Woodland Animals, still wearing their wolf hood costumes and tails, had returned to the hideout still singing the wolf song. Kaa, Baba Looey, and the Lost Woodland Animals: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda What makes the wolf a leader? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda They kept singing, "Hana Mana Ganda" as they entered the tree and danced around the room. Kairi (wearing a purple T-shirt and matching pants) sat on the bed, waiting for them to return. The singing stopped as Ventus entered the hideout. "Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves." Ventus announced before greeting in Hokey's voice, "How!" "How, chief!" The Lost Woodland Animals greeted back as they bowed. "How!" Kaa called. "How!" Baba Looey repeated. Then Ventus walked to Kairi in an Indian style. "Big chief greets little mother." he said. He called again in Hokey's voice, "How!" "Ug!" Kairi grunted. "Oh, Kairi, is that all you gotta say?" Ventus asked in a normal voice, "Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful." "Yes, especially Olette." Kairi said sarcastically, as she walked away. "Olette?" asked Ventus, confused on what she meant. "Kaa?" Kairi called, as Kaa and Baba Looey danced around again, whooping, "Baba Looey! Take off those wolf costumes and get ready for bed." "Bed?" Kaa repeated, as he stopped. "Brave no sleep!" Baba Looey protested, "Go for day without sleep!" "But, boys," Kairi said, as she straightened out the blanket and sheets on the bed. "we're going home in the morning, and--" "Home?" asked Kaa. "Mm-hmm." Kairi said. "Oh, Kairi, no queremos ir a casa." Baba Looey said. It was then that Ventus jumped in front of Kaa and Baba Looey. "No go home!" he said, "Stay many moons! Have big heap time!" "Now, Ventus, let's stop pretending and be practical." Kairi said, but Ventus ignored her. "Chief Flying Eagle has spoken!" Ventus called, as he walked into his room. The animals cheered. "Oh for goodness' sake!" Kairi said. Kairi tried to talk to Kaa and Baba Looey again. "Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages?" "Por supuesto!" Baba Looey agreed. "But you can't. You need a mother." Kairi said, as she removed the wolf costume from Baba Looey and helped him back into his sombrero and bandana, "We all do." Greasy and Wheezy were tied upside down by Stupid as they continued pretending to be wolves. "Aren't you our nuestra madre, Kairi?" asked Baba Looey. "Oh, Baba Looey, of course not. Surely you haven't forgotten our real mother?" Kairi said. "Did she have long ears and wear a gray fur coat?" asked Baba Looey. "Oh no, Baba Looey," Kairi smiled. "That was Thumper." "Thumper? That name sounds familiar." Kaa wondered, as he took off the wolf costume and tail. The Lost Woodland Animals seemed to be listening. "I think I had a mother once." Stupid said. "What was she like?" Greasy and Wheezy asked in unison. "I forget." Stupid said, as he let go of the rope and grabbed it in time before Greasy and Wheezy hit their heads on the floor. "I had a white rat." Smart Guy said. "That's no mother!" Stupid snapped, as he shoved him aside. Stupid tackled Smart Guy, Simon, and Psycho, and Greasy and Wheezy hit their heads on the floor. Soon, the Lost Woodland Animals were in a rumble again. "No, no, no, boys. Please. I'll tell you what a mother is." Kairi said. The chipmunk and weasels stopped fighting, removed their wolf costumes and tails, put on their pajamas, and went over to her. Smart Guy was wearing a red undershirt and pink boxers. Stupid was wearing purple footy pajamas and holding a stuffed bunny. Greasy was wearing a green T-shirt and white boxers with red hearts. Wheezy was wearing an off-white nightshirt. Simon was wearing a blue two-piece pajama set. Psycho was wearing blue footy pajamas. "Tell us." Simon said. "Yes, tell us." added Psycho. "Please, Kairi?" Stupid said. "Well, a mother, a real mother," Kairi explained. "is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, "sleep tight"." Then she began to sing as she wiped the wolf face paint off of Baba Looey's face with a damp washcloth while Kaa and the Lost Woodland Animals did the same. Kairi: Baby mine Don't you cry Baby mine Dry your eyes Rest your head Close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine Meanwhile, Gaston and the male Disney villains, thanks to Vixey's help, found Ventus' hideout. They opened the doors but didn't go in. They just listened. Kairi: Little one When you play Don't you mind What they say Let those eyes Sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine As the animals listened to the powerful sound of Kairi's voice, Smart Guy, Stupid, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, and Psycho felt tears dripping down their faces and remembered how much they missed their parents. In the other room, Ventus was not upset. Rather, he was angry and snapped an arrow into two. But then he listened to Kairi's lovely voice and took a peek through the curtains. Kairi: If they knew Sweet little you They'd end up Loving you too All the same people who scold you What they give Just for the right to hold you Outside, LeFou and the male Disney villains also had tears dripping from their eyes. But Gaston was just waiting. LeFou took out a picture of his mother, looked at it, and cried on Gaston's cape, but Gaston shushed him. Kairi: From your head To your toes (Baby mine) You're so sweet Goodness knows (Baby mine) Kairi saw that Baba Looey was asleep and tucked in him. Kairi: You are so precious to me Cute as can be Baby of mine Baby mine Baby mine As the song ended, the animals started to cry. "That's beautiful, Kairi!" Stupid sobbed, "Wish I'' could sing like that!" "I'm sure you will one of these days." Kairi smiled. "Even your singing voice could elicit tears?" Psycho asked, "Oh, that's really sad," he sniffled, before a tear ran down his face. "I liked it!" "Don't cry, Psycho." Kairi reassured him, "Sometimes my beautiful voice makes you guys cry, and sometimes it doesn't." Baba Looey woke up, crying. "I wanna see my ''mi madre!" he sniffled. "Yes, Baba Looey." Kairi said. "I propose we leave for home at once!" Kaa said. "Can I go too, Kairi?" Stupid asked. "Me too, Kairi!" Wheezy called. "I wanna go!" Simon called. "All right, boys, all right!" Kairi said, "I'm sure mom would be glad to have you. Err… that is, if Ventus doesn't mind." At that moment, Ventus walked up in an angry state. "Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you," he snarled. "Once you're growin' up, you may never come back! NEVER!" And with that, he stomped back in his room. "Oh, gracious!" said Simon. "Oh dear!" Kairi said, realizing how upset Ventus was. "Well, then, shall we be off?" Kaa asked. The animals got out of their pajamas and put their clothes back on. "Yeah, come on! Let's go!" The animals cheered as they made their way out, unaware there was a trap ahead. Ventus then laid in his hammock and said, "They'll be back." Then he played his panpipes as he fell asleep. Kairi took off her pajamas and put her biking clothes back on. Then she went in front of Ventus' room. "Ventus?" She asked but she knew there would be no changing Ventus' mind. "Goodbye, Ventus." She went up the stairs and out of the hideout to go home, or at least she thought she was going home. When she got out, she saw that Kaa, Baba Looey, Smart Guy, Stupid, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, and Psycho were tied and gagged by the male Disney villains. "Kaa! Baba Looey!" she gasped. She was about to scream, but the coachman grabbed her mouth. "All right, men, take them away!" Gaston ordered. And so, poor Kairi and the boys were taken away to the pirate ship. Gaston and LeFou stayed behind. They got a white present with a red ribbon around it. "And now, LeFou, to take care of Ventus Pan!" Gaston said, as he tied the present to a rope. "But Captain, wouldn't it be more human-like to slit his throat?" LeFou asked. "Aye, that it would, LeFou." said Gaston, "But I've given my word to Vixey, not to lay a finger or a hook on Ventus Pan." He then used his hook to lower the present down the hole "And Captain Gaston never breaks a promise!" Once the present was delivered, Gaston and LeFou went away. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sad songs